Kingdom Hearts: Another Journey, Another Destiny
by Oosen
Summary: A new girl joins the story, causing the true story to change forever. New enemies, unlikely friends and even a different love. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning of the Story

Hello, this would be my first fanfic. I hope lots of people will like it and they can tell me what it is that I could improve on and such. I'm very, very new here and I would appreciate if no one starts flaming me about any wrong characterization or why this CC would do this or that. It's best just to enjoy the story, right? Well, I guess I'll just skip to writing now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except my OC. She's mine and mine alone.

---

I am not someone who trusts others much. Sometimes I even get off as a little bit cold and distant, and maybe just a tad sensitive to others feelings. Let me tell you something though, I am not a truely mushy person on the inside, though I have to admit I do cry at some movies and do experience _feelings_, and I do try not to show my true emotions . I'm thoughtful, calculating and a generally calm person, but everyone has their flaws, right? Like my overtly quietness and my unstoppably thinking-ness where I get so sucked in that it becomes a negative... And the Voice in my head. What? Don't you have a Voice in your head? Huh. Strange.

I had been walking down the shoreline of a particularly beach. The sun was setting into the horizon, turning the sky into a magnificent show of crimson and pink. I remember that I would enroll in the local school the next day so I was feeling anxious. Y'know its always hard to be the new kid at school right? All the unknown faces and the awkward introductions. I shivered at the thought. I walked a bit further till I reached the dock where I sat down. I noticed a seperate island from here and how, if I squinted a bit, that there were some people rowing row boats this way. I thought that maybe they were fishermen but quickly discarded the idea as they got closer, I could see they were all about my age. One of the boys had impossibly brown spikey hair, another boy had silver hair and finally the girl had short fiery red hair. They all looked up and they waved to me, and I found myself a bit embarrased for some reason. They docked their boats and tied them to the dock and then turned to face me.

"Hey, haven't seen you around before," spikey-haired said. The red-head frowned at him.

"Sora! You're so rude. I'm sorry, he didn't offend you did he?" red said, looking a bit worried. So, his name was Sora. When I looked closer, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue like the sky.

"Oh c'mon Kairi! I didn't mean it, look, she doesn't _look_ angry, does she?" Sora said to red, now known as Kairi to me. Kairi rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"Still, it was rude. And you should know better," Kairi said lightly. I could see she was smiling, Sora was scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Well, maybe I should just introduce you to them," silver-haired said amusingly, "She's Kairi, he's Sora, and I'm Riku. So, what's your name, are you new around here?"

"Yes, my name is Amane. I'll be starting class tomorrow," I say quietly, as I've said before, I don't trust people too often but these people seemed like genuinely good people and they really made me feel welcome. The way they 'radiate' goodness and all things nice.

"Huh? Really? That's great! So you'll be sitting with us in class right?" Sora asked.

"Really? You'd like me to sit with you guys? We've only just met and I wouldn't want to impose," I say quickly, my eyes downcast and I feel my cheeks heat.

"You talk kinda funny, and of course it wouldn't be any trouble. Geez, lighten up. No need to be so gloomy and ho-hum," Sora said. My eyes looked up and saw that he was just inches away from my face I look away fast and feel that my cheeks are burning and are probably as red as a moogle's pompom.

"Well, okay," I say.

"Sora, it's getting late. We should head home together," Kairi said, tugging on Sora's sleeve.

"Huh? Okay then. Well, we'll be seeing you later Riku, and you too Amane," Sora said, smiling then he followed Kairi and both turned back to wave to both Riku and I. I could hear those two chatter until they were too far away to be heard. Then I turned to Riku, he was looking after them also with a slight smile on his face. I guessed him to be a little older than Sora and Kairi, maybe the same age as I, 15. Either that or Sora was a late bloomer...  
I looked at the sky and noticed that it had gotten dark so soon and maybe I should head home. Home wasn't too far away, just a bit outside of town and on the big hill. It was the large mansion-esque house that just screamed luxury. A rich person's house, with a small fountain in the front and beautiful gardens in the back and front yards and one greenhouse that I hadn't had the time to check out yet. Unfortunately it wasn't my house, it belonged of course to the said-richperson and I was just staying there for the time being. I even had a part-time job as a maid too, to keep the house clean since the real master of the house and his wife were gone somewhere. I just hope that the boy who is the temporary master isn't a total snob and leaves little, ahem, wetspots on the bedsheets which I have to change. Because I hear the boy is quite good-looking and tends to attract the opposite sex in hordes.

"Well, I guess I'll be headed home since it's getting late," Riku said suddenly and then he walked off, "See ya later,"

"Bye..." My voice faded off as I watched him fade into the darkness. I looked about and saw that the streetlamps were one by one flicking on.

_**Maybe you should head home too, little girl...**_ a voice in my head said softly. I groan aloud.

_This Voice... How annoying it got at times_, I thought.  
_**  
Annoying I am, but it's not like you can shut me up my dear... I am you, only not really because of course I can think independantly from you and also you cannot read me the way I can to you**..._ it whispers.

_A Voice from which I cannot escape, nor remember how I got. You seem to be okay, enjoying yourself even and you think its funny that I can't seem to talk to people either,_ I though harshly.

**_Relax, child. I didn't speak up to hurt you in any way. Merely curious as to what you think, what you felt, what you wished to say but could not... Everything about you. You can block my probes, making me see only what you wish without you knowing you're doing it. I can only see so much,_** it whispered.

_I don't care what you say... I just want you out of my head,_ I thought. I began walking up the road that led to my current residence.

It seemed to do an 'internal' laugh, or whatever, **_My dear, I would if I could. Make me a body and we'll talk about it._**

_How am I supposed to do that?_ I question irritably, and I quicken my pace.

**_You're a smart girl. Just think about it..._** its whispered voice gradually faded away. My head was filled with nothing but my own thoughts.  
I sighed deeply and slow down the pace. What did it mean 'think about it'? You can't just make a body appear out of thin air. And I may be a whiz in sciences but creating a human is a whole different thing, and there's always the alternative of _making_ one... But I don't really want to be changing diapers and all the other labours of motherhood. It seems that the voice is onto something. Perhaps it can manifest itself in some way, or maybe it has something to do with me...? Bah! It doesn't even matter!  
Before long I notice that I'm almost home, well, as close to home as this place has to offer. The lights are shining brightly in the house, making it look warm and inviting. I can see some of the other servants serving dinner to what I assume to be the young master and my current boss. Well, I guess its time to formally introduce myself to him. I can't avoid the inevitable...  
I walk up the pathway where the scent of many flowers whose name I do not know permeated the air, the water fountain trickled water from its spout and the soft tune of crickets sung lowly in the grasses. I opened the door to the main entrance and was bathed in the light of the foyer's room, marvelling at the grandness of this place. I would go to the servant's chambers, change into my uniform and then wait for the master's summonings.

---

What have you thought about this story? More will be on the way if I can find the time to write of course. Until next time, au revoir! Oh, before I do go, I'd like to say that the story just might follow the original storyline. Somewhat. R&R, please.


	2. Frills, Skirts, FRENCH MAID!

Oosen: Okay then, here we go! -holds laptop triumphantly-

Amane: You're not going to make me do that thing that you said you were going to make me do, right?

Oosen: Huh? Like what?

Amane: -remains quiet-

Oosen: Oooooohhhhhhh.... That. We'll see...

Sorren: Yes, we shall! Now on with the story big sis! By the way, that thing is like... Only going to be int his chapter so no worries Amane.

Oosen: True enough, little sis. And yes, only one chapter. Now to make sure everyone's followin', here's the DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS' CHARACTERS EXCEPT AMANE. I keep her in the closet! (^_^)

---

When I last left you guys, I was walking into the foyer and heading my sweet way into the servant's quarters. I had hoped that I would be able to make a quick and safe getaway to my own room, but alas, I was wrong. I was stopped by the butler or manservant and he politely directed me to my room and said that I would begin work the next evening, and that the young master has asked for my appearance in his study (I scratched my head, why would he need a study?) and so I should, "take more pride in my appearance before meeting him," which was an obvious insult to my current look.  
I stumbled off into my room, trying to find the lightswitch and when I found it (hidden behind the mirror) I discovered that the room was quite nice. It had a double bed with lovely white with blue trimmed covers and silver-greyish pillows, the white, flowing curtains hid a very large window about 9 nine feet up, the flooring was a lovely cream carpet, and the dresser and cabinet for my personal belongings were of a white colour. The room had a very airy and dreamlike quality and I felt like I could just lie there on the carpet and listen to the wind whistle through the open window... I shook my head and I saw that the uniform was folded neatly on the bed's covers. It had frills. And it was white with a faint touch of baby blues on some of the frillier pieces. Cute...

"Are they serious?" I muttered and then pulled off my shirt and pants then slipped on the slip and then the frilly contraption with all the lacy lace and blue ribbon. Was this some kind of sick, perverted joke? Why a french maid? I for one usually, no, let me rephrase that, I _never_ wear frills or lace for that matter.  
I hastily combed my hair and looked in the mirror provided. My hair was a slightly waving at the cheekbones, and I thought about maybe letting my bangs down from their hair pin to better suit the outfit. To make it even more cute... I decided against it because I have been told time and time again that I look like a sweet innocent girl and younger than I really am when the bangs come down. I fussed over my hair a bit more and straightened the skirt a bit.  
I stopped when I heard a slight knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door hesitantly.

"H-Hello?" I answered meekly.

The manservant/ butler or whatever he was was standing there at the door, looming over me.

"Follow me," he said and then he didn't stop to wait for me. I followed as quickly as I could which I did in a few strides since I was kinda tall (-cough- 5"8 -cough-) and he led me up some stairs and then down a hallway and then we finally stopped in front of a very big oak door which was probably the darkest piece of anything I'd seen since stepping into this house/mansion thing. The butler opened the door, bowed, and announced my arrival and he pushed me inside.

"Good evening sir," I said quickly and I bowed lowly. I totally needed to make a good impression for this person.

"Amane? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. I blinked. Didn't I know this person, and I looked up and sure enough, it was the silver-haired boy from before. The more mature one of the group. Riku.  
Okay, now I was panicking. My employer was this... guy... And I guess I didn't really feel all that surprised because he seemed to ooze out confidence, success, richboyness but not snobby in any way. Right at the start. Sora and Kairi and he seemed like best friends, so I guess he wasn't a bad guy in any way.

I gulped.

"Riku...? I didn't know..." I said, embarrassed beyond belief.

He seemed bewildered as much as I have felt.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, and that you were the new maid," he managed but then said more confidently, "Well, I guess now there's a guarantee that I'll be seeing you everyday from now on."

He smiled a breathtakingly gorgeous smile. One that made my stomach crawl with crazed butterflies and clawed with the butterfly mandibles to just get free. I gulped hard and tried to look somewhere else. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the sick, perverted and weird employer I had expected it to be. No, it just had to be the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. Him, sitting there perfectly content and innocent with a slight red tint to his cheeks that indicated he was embarassed, like blooming rose buds on snow, and the way his hair was a bit mussed up from... What? Then I heard a slight shifting under his desk, and I could see the trim of light blue frills underneath his desk. Oh. Okay, maybe not so 'innocent'. Doing a quickie before I got here, eh? My oh my...

" Ummm... Yes. I guess there really isn't any reason for me to properly introduce myself when we've already today so, ummm... I think I'll just head back to my room," I said with a quivering voice and I turned to leave.

When I had safely gotten into my room and sat in front of my mirror after I had put my pajamas on, I noticed that I wasn't alone.

**Child...** purred a very, very familiar voice. I whipped my head around and looked around my room. Nothing. When I looked back to my mirror I almost screeched aloud before my mouth was pushed shut. There was a figure in the mirror that stood behind my own reflection and it had its hand (or what looked like one) over my mouth which prevented me from making any substantial noise other than a muffled 'mmmph!'.

**Do not start that with me. I am just a part of you, remember? At least... For now...** it said, and then it slowly took its blurred and unfocused hand off my mouth. I inhaled the air, trying to calm the few nerves I had left.

"What do you want? How come now you can appear at random?" I whispered furiously. Despite popular belief, I am not a weak, defenceless and completely kind, meek person. I do sometimes have much of an attitude. A hot-head of you please. Truly and honestly.

**You mean you don't know? Get closer, and you'll see. I'm like an extension of you, my dear. Well, almost,** it snickered and then walked around in the reflection of my room, looking as though if it measured up to its standards. Like it had any.

"An extension as in how? I don't understand. You've got to tell me what it is that you are, what you want," I whispered more calmly.

It sighed, then began again, **Get _closer_. Just get closer and the Shadow will grow. It will grow infinitely. Just remain close to the light and don't let the True Darkness swallow your Heart whole... The Shadow can protect you, but only when it is near the light...** as before the voice faded away, as if too weak to continue any longer. The strange misty figure in the mirror had faded away also. I sighed relief.

I stayed up an hour longer, my mind revved up with todays overwhelming events. I slowly succumbed to the night's song of slumber and my worries dulled to a low buzz in the back of my mind...

---

Oosen:Okay. Chapter 2! That was very long, but the story will pick I assure you. Please bear with me how slow I'm writing this fic. It's my first but I expect constructive criticism and stuff.

Sorren: I _tried_ giving you some criticism, but you kept saying that I was wrong and then you shot me out of your room... -glares-

Oosen: Aheheh.... Yeah, well, you're too mean! Anyways! Stay tuned for the adventures of Amane and her crazed retarded world!!! By the way, the French Maid Episode is probably going to be the only one, unless I feel like making another one but I have to pump in some action, otherwise, it's gonna get stale.  
Well, see ya later!


	3. The Dawning of an Adventure

Oosen: Ya! Chapter 3!

Sorren: You're working fast. Maybe you really should become an author when you're older.

Oosen: I just might. You never know. And you should become a comic book artist! And together we shall take over the world with my writing and your drawing!

Sorren: If you hadn't notice before, I still need improving. My hands still a tad bit too shaky when it comes to the inking. And I'm only an 'okay' drawer.

Oosen: No way!!! You're amazing little sis!! But well...Whatever, Anyways! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE SERIES/BRAND/THING AND ONLY AMANE BELONGS TO ME. She has been moved from the closet to the cupboard.

---

I once again left you off at a rather boring moment passage of time the last I talked right? I agree, it was very uncomfortable for me to stand there in the middle of room with my employer sitting there awkwardly with another maid underneath the desk... Ew. So today I woke up, got up, did all the essential things a girl does in the morning. I put on my school uniform which was the white blouse, blue necktie and skirt and the dark stockings and shoes. I headed downstairs, surprised to see Riku down in the foyer, all ready with the slight scent of shampoo and body-wash lingering from his shower this morning. I barely glanced at him when he suddenly called to me.

"Amane, let's walk to school together. We don't live too far from it and it's a nice day today. Maybe we can even catch up with Sora and Kairi, if Sora didn't sleep in late again," Riku said good-humourdly. It would seem that he didn't feel ashamed in the least of yesterday's incident, or maybe he had thought that I hadn't noticed the girl hiding underneath the desk. Well, I wasn't about to forget, it probably scarred me for life for all I knew. Maybe traumatised by frills and lace or something.

"Yeah, okay then. Whatever you'd like," I said quietly. I headed out after Riku when we headed off for school. He was right, today would be another beautiful day and there was just enough of a breeze to make everything even more perfect. A perfect day for a first day of school.  
We were both walking up a hill when we met Kairi and Sora at a three way intersection. They both waved us over and we all walked the rest of the way to the school. School would be a little hectic but I was still looking forward to it, a chance to fit in with these newfound friends. Sora, Kairi, and Riku...  
Like Sora said, I was able to sit them at lunchtime, though it was slightly crowded with all the people gathered around and the hordes of fangirls swooning over Riku's every word and gesture. I watched them all very closely, their facial features I emblazoned into my mind so I wouldn't forget how they would look like no matter what.

"So as I was saying, would you like to come with us to our island? It's not too far from here and it's easy to get to, if you have a boat that is," Sora chirped cheerfully. I hadn't really been paying much attention to the conversation, just memorizing how they each sounded and looked and smelled like.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. I'd love to go," I said quickly, a very subtle blush crept in my face, something I had hoped would have slipped by innoticed, but of course it didn't and I noticed or rather felt Riku's gaze shift slowly to my face.

The End Of School...

I followed my newfound friends to the rowboats that I had seen them on once before when we first met. I climbed on with Riku since Sora and Kairi were already on board with each other. Riku rowed with his reall... muscular arms that were very well-sculpted, like it was made of some really hard substance (stone or marble, it was beautiful anyway) and I just basically sat there with my knees up to my chest, admiring the nice warmth from the sun on my back. Before I knew, I could hear the soft crunch of the bottom of the small rowboat in the sand. I shook my hair and climbed out of the boat and onto the dock and looked around. I thought that maybe I could learn to love the place, to love these islands and maybe begin to love someone else...

"It's great... This place is amazing," I said as I took in the island a bit more.

"Hehe, I guess," Riku chuckled and then he tied the boat to the dock, Kairi and Sora had done the same.

"Hey Amane, c'mon we've gotta show you something! Follow me," Sora said cheerfully and then he raced across the beach, Riku followed after him shortly so it was just me and Kairi.

"So, what is it, exactly?" I asked Kairi, we were both walking after them and I was mostly following her since I had no idea where the boys went.

"Well, Riku had this idea you see and well, it basically went from there. You'll see when we get there," Kairi smiled.

So I did, and when we ended up at the other beach at the northern end and there is was. A partly finished raft. I could see Sora and Riku setting up the sail with great difficulty.

Sora looked up, "Kairi! Amane! Look we almost got it," he yelled as he pulled on the rope that tugged up one end of the sail.

I smiled.

"It's looking great!" I yelled back.  
Kairi and I walked a bit closer and then we just sort of left to our own devices as the boys left to get more wood and rope. Kairi watched as they left and then sat down on the raft and took out a little charm. It was really pretty, with oddly shaped shells and it looked about finished.

"What are you making?" I asked politely, and she looked up and held out the charm for me to see.

"It's called a Thalassa shell good luck charm. It's said to bring good luck to those who set sail and to make sure they return home safely," she said.

"Really? That's cool. So what exactly are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're going to go see the world. To see the world with our own eyes, if there are any. And, well, Riku and Sora wanted to know what my hometown looks like," Kairi said as she began to poke a hole through another thalassa shell.

"Your hometown? Couldn't you tell them how it looked like, or show them pictures?" I said.

"No... Because I don't remember. All I remember is that I washed up on the beach, and Sora found me and, well... I just never really bothered, and I didn't have anything with me," Kairi said a bit solemnly.

"Oh, you're kind of like me in a way because up until a month or so ago, before I met you all, I don't remember a thing," I said, and Kairi stopped her work on the good luck charm to look at me.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.  
It was true that I couldn't remember much except my name and this strange voice in my head. It didn't really bother me much though, because I knew that I was going to be okay just the way I was, where I was, and that maybe someday I would remember. There was only one thing that bothered me really bad. It was the spectre or ghost or whatever it was that has been plaguing me for as long as I could remember which isn't really long. It has a name. I don't remember though. I don't remember anything...

After some time, the boys returned and after even more time had passed, they had finished the raft. We then went back home since the sun was setting.  
I was at the dock, Kairi and Sora had already rowed away, and Riku had gone to get something so I was left alone for a bit.

**Miss me?** said the spectre. It had appeared next to me. I looked at it, and I thought that now I could at least see some facial features on the thing. It looked like a boy, a little older than me but it's all that I could get from it (him).

"What do you want...?" I demanded and attempted to sound fearless and annoyed but ultimately failed and sounded like a mouse.

**You're going to hurt my feelings, Amane. Remember: stay close to the light, and don't let the Darkness eat you up and swallow you whole**, it said lightly.

"Why do you talk like that? Nothing's going to happen. Aren't I safe here?" I said, looking around for Riku.

**You may be safe now, but... Not after. There is much stirring in the darkness, things you can't see nor are aware of. You may get seperated from the light however, but then you just got to hold on. Here, take this, it belongs to you anyway and you'll be needing it soon**, he said calmly, all traces of playfulness gone, and held out his hand. A small silver light shone from his hand and a small crescent moon pendant appeared in his hand. He then took the pendant and placed it within my hand, **Keep it close to your heart, and watch out for the ones without.**  
And with that, he left. Just whisped away by the wind...

"Amane, check it out," Riku said as he approached. Within his hand was a star-shaped fruit which he tossed to me, "It's called a paopu fruit. If two people shared it, their destinies would become entertwined. They'll remain a part of each other, no matter what."  
I looked at the fruit, yellow in color, and then blushed at the thought of what he might be proposing.

"R-Really? That's really something..." I stammered.

"Relax Amane. I only just met you. I don't plan on forever entertwining our souls together forever. At least, not now," he teased, it only made me feel more embarassed.

* * *

We were Riku's mansion, he in his room and I doing clean-up duty around the house.  
Nothing of interest to report except maybe that I tripped over the edge of the carpet in his study and managed to crash into his desk and ended up with a freakin' huge cut on my forehead. I managed not to cry but to scream my head off at the sight of all the blood pouring out of my head. I was calmed by the cook who treated my unfortunate wound and then sent me to my room to recover.  
I lay in my bed, thinking of what to do tomorrow, and of my feelings towards my employer, Riku. Maybe he did like me, or maybe he didn't. I just hoped I wouldn't be another 'flower' he 'plucked', so I decided to keep my emotions under check and try to be more extroverted...

* * *

The next day after school we went to the island again, this time to gather food. Four coconuts, an egg, some water, four fish and four mushrooms. I just hoped the trip wouldn't be too long, otherwise we'd starve but I didn't mention this to the others.

Some time later...

I was walking around, underneath the bridge that led to the curved tree with the paopu fruit, thinking about what I would do if we did get to another world. It'll be a grand adventure after that with Sora, Kairi, Riku and I, all together. We were going to be all together, forever, I hoped. But... All good things come to an end, right?

Like the ghostly boy said, I wasn't safe for long... We were back home, I was changing the sheets of Riku's overtly large room when I noticed the sky going dark. Then some thunder rolled in, and the first thing that registered in my mind was, "THE RAFT!!" and I ran to my room since it had the window that pointed out to the island. Dark clouds were gathering overhead and I ripped off my frilly maid uniform and put on the first clothes that came into view. I found myself wearing a white long sleeved shirt, long dark green khaki shorts, and the crescent moon pendant that I swung on my neck as I rushed down to the entrance to slip my sandals on. I started to run as fast as I could down the pathway that led to the beach and noticed that Riku, Sora's and even Kairi's own boat were gone. The only ones left was the one that the other kids used (Tidus, Waka, Selphie which I hadn't really talked to...) so I grabbed the one closest to me and started rowing.  
By the time I got to the island the storm had picked up considerably and the wind was more like a gale. I ran across the sand and looked around calling for my three friends. I stopped, and looked up at the island with the paopu tree and saw Riku, standing there staring up at the sky.

"Riku!!" I yelled, most of voice drowned out by the wind. He didn't so much as glance at me.

**Behind you...** the ghostly voice said. I spun around and saw a small black creature staring at me with yellow eyes. It wobbled, crouched and then lunged to attack with its claws outstretched. I rolled out of the way and ran towards the ladder that led up to the wooden structure. Okay, so maybe the voice was right. I looked behind me, more of those creatures had spawned and now I had a whole horde after me! I climbed up fast, left with no other place to go but to try and fight. Now I'll admit I have never picked up a weapon before in my life and the only thing I knew was some martial arts, mostly evasive techniques.

"Oh no... What am I gonna do?" I said as more of them teleported where I was from darkness and were slowly advancing towards me.

**Fight, my dear, fight...** his voice said, slowly fading. It sounded almost faraway, unlike before... One of the creatures lunged forward attacking and I again rolled out of the way. Attack, roll, attack, roll, attack, roll... I was tiring myself out and I knew I wouldn't last for much longer. I breathed heavily and I closed my eyes.  
This is it, I thought.  
**No! Do _not_ give up! I refuse to let you just get swallowed by the Darkness. Stop this nonsense and summon me**, the voice said angrily.  
I snapped my eyes open, the horde of black creatures upon me and I breathed out the breath that I hadn't known I held. My mind seemed to slow things down and everything went silent. I could feel this power welling up inside me, like a feeling of excitement until I thought I would scream. My eyes opened and I swiftly moved out of the way from three of the creatures attacks and then dodged another one that snuck up from behind.

**Now, focus that energy you feel and construct it into a form. Hurry, otherwise my power's going to fade and you'll be left defenceless**, he said, sounding less tired. I followed his intructions and tried to form this energy into something. It wasn't working too well 'cause I'm no good at imagination.

**Hurry...** he said, and then he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly my focus was broken and I gasped! I couldn't do it!

"Just leave me alone!!!" I screamed, then a bright light!  
I dared to open my eyes, hoping that I wasn't dead yet and that I wasn't in an afterlife or something. In front of me was my hand, but it was covered in silver-white clawed gauntlet with curious-looking purple designs that swirled up and down my arm. I looked around some more and saw the boy, this time looking solid and substantial instead of sorta see-through. All of the strange creatures had disappeared and then the boy sighed.

"You did it, good job," he said, and then he vanished again. All of a sudden my feet felt like they were rising in the air which they were and I quickly grabbed the railing which was the closest thing to me. The gauntlet disappeared in a flash of light and then one of my hands slipped. I was hanging on for dear life, I looked back and saw a large dark purple orb floating in the sky which was sucking everything in. I tried hanging on for longer, but then the other hand slipped and I was flying in the air!

Darkness was everywhere...

* * *

Oosen: So, yeah... This chapter is super long and it took me all day to write because-

Sorren: She was too lazy.

Oosen:-shocked- Nuh-uh! I was writing! Just distracted is all.

Sorren: Yeah I guess there's that. And swooning over whathisface. -begins sifting through History-

Oosen: NOOO!!! Go away! Why are you even here?! This is my story!

Sorren: I will never leave! Muhahaha!

Oosen: -sigh- And with that, goodbye.


	4. It's a castle!

Oosen: Heeeeeyyyy..... What's up? It's only been.... about 2 months or something. Heeheehee, yeah.... Sorry! School has been pressing on me a bit much and I haven't had much time to write.

Sorren: She lies. I seen her. Sleeping with her head on the desk, drooling.

Oosen: LIES!! I do not drool!

Sorren: Yeah, yeah... Just keep telling yourself that. Anyways! On to the disclaimer.

Oosen: Bah! You'll get yours one day little sis.... *raises fist* DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE KINGDOM HEARTS THING/BRAND, JUST AMANE! FROM THE CUPBOARD TO THE DOGHOUSE WITH OUR GERMAN SHEPHERD, AWIE!

Amane: Help... Me... It's -4 C outside!

Oosen: Suck it up! It gets at least -30 C later on!

* * *

Sailing through the darkness is never a fun thing. Half the time I wasn't even sure what was happening because I felt like my innards were being sucked out of me because I was twisting and spinning all around, and around and around. Some time later, the spinning stopped and I found myself sitting on the ground. It was hard, cement/asphalt stuff. I opened my eyes. I felt groggy and disoriented. There were soft lights in the distance and I noticed the ground was becoming increasingly wet with snow. It fluttered down slowly in a peppered fashion with no wind to sweep it back up to blind somebody. I got up, mindful of any injuries I might have sustained during my epic fall through space and possibly time. I found none.

"Where am I...?" I asked, looking up around to see the snow fall slowly and then towards the lights that must belong to buildings. I walked towards them, my feet sinking into the inch and half of snow that had settled.

"It's called The City of Distant Lights," said a voice dreamily at my side. The same boy from before has returned. He looked at me, solid like the last time, "This is the place where one day, it will be spring again. The people here... They are gone, but they'll return someday when the Darkness is locked away. Until then, however, the only thing here are the Lost..."  
He looks a bit sad. I think... that he seems almost nostalgic about something... I don't know what about though. So I don't say anything, besides I want to know more about this city myself. A city of fallen snow and nostalgia for the ghostly boy at my side...

"Can we go?" I ask. Despite the snow, it isn't all that cold outside.

"We could, if you want. I must warn you, there may be some things that are better left undisturbed. You just may bring along something unwanted. Like those without a heart," as he said this, I seen that his eyes was looking past me. I spun around, one of those dark, spindly creatures from the island had become 3d from the ground and along with it, a new monster. This one had jerky movements, it wore a metal helmet but you could still see its eerie yellow eyes and it wore a dark blue jumpsuit thing.

"Not again. How do I make that thingy appear?! That gauntlet!?" I panicked, gazing accusing stares at the boy.

"Concentrate. I'll do the rest," he sighed. He closed his eyes, a bright light encircled him and he slowly dissipated into thin air, then the same light twirled around my right arm a few times and then the gauntlet appeared.

"Haaa..." I breathed in, a bit surprised by the sudden weight that pressed against my skin. A large white billowing cloud thing was nestled between the armor and my elbow, it drifted out behind 6 feet away. Like a cloud almost... "What's this?" with my left hand I reach out to touch it, it's soft but not really substantial, but not entirely incorporal. It was weird.

"Stop touching me. It's creepy," the boy's voice said.

"Ack! Why are you a cloud...?" I asked. The cloud thing shimmered a slight red for an instant then went back to silvery-white.

"Never mind that. Attack before you get your heart stolen," he said impatiently. I nodded, and then the finger joints on the gauntlet grew long and melded into a single blade. I was amazed but I put those feelings aside for the time being and attacked the monsters! I slashed, the small black one went down, but the other blue one dodged. It sidestepped and launched a twirling kick at me, I ducked and then counter-attacked! Through the middle, the blue monster fisiled away, releasing a big pinkish-red heart into the sky which then disappeared.

"I did it..." I breathed, and the silver gauntlet faded away. A bright, almost blinding light appeared and the boy returned. I only noticed now that he looked... different. Before, I knew, he had been a real person, but I couldn't see his face, or what he wore. But now I could clearly see that he was dressed in all white, loose-fitting clothing. He had a fine-featured face with bright reddish-hazel eyes with split open pupils, longish dark brown hair that looked like it was blown forward with one part of his bangs hanging a bit more over his eyes than the other. He was beautiful.

"Good, you're starting to remember," he smiled and then he shook his head, "But you don't remember my name. You'll remember. I'm sure of it. That's why we're going to find someone who'll help you,"

I nodded. What was I supposed to say to that? I don't know. There is one thing I know though, that if I stay with this boy, I'll remember everything that I have forgotten. Good and bad.

We traveled through this snowy land for a while, I don't know how long exactly. I defeated all of the monsters that I could find, to protect the City of Distant Lights, a place where I have never set foot in. Soon we came across the stronghold of the terrible beasts. They were numerous, they were protecting something. Something so precious that they tried their very best to protect it to guard it with many more stronger foes. All of them I slay, all of them leading one step closer to whatever it is that they so keep me away from.

"Up ahead," my constant companion said. I still don't remember his name. I fear I never will, but his features are becoming even sharper, clearer...  
I look up. The corridor we have been fighting our way through was teeming full of the nasty creatures, their diversity was ever increasing, but up ahead was a ginormous keyhole. I thought it was peculiar. Why would the beasts covet something so much that they did pratically everything to keep me from coming here? Surely it couldn't be that important. But then their attempts to take her down wouldn't have been so vigorful... I walked up to the steps slowly, cautious of her surroundings. Curiosity took over and I bound up the rest of the steps to the keyhole. A blueish light engulfed me so suddenly I didn't know what to do. Again the sickening feeling of being pulled around and spinning recommenced like the first time. I was confused and then I stopped, landed on my knees and almost hurled up my breakfast.

"Hey, where am I now?" I ask nobody in particular. I look around, scanning for threats. Behind me was a field of lasers that floated mid-air, a mishaped castle was in front of me full of random parts and looked pretty damn sinister, and to my immediate right was another few vectors of lasers that seemed to be able to support weight on the gondolas that floated across. I wonder where I am, but my question has already been answered by the boy who stares at the structure.

"Hollow Bastion..." he says, breathless.

_

* * *

_

Oosen: Me so tired... (-_-') I like to listen to Kaito and Gakupo's (Vocaloids) songs to pep me up. "Dancing Samurai Gackpoid" is so fun. "World is Mine" by Kaito is a cute one too. "Alice Human Sacrifice" and "Popipo" too! You guys should check them up.

Sorren: I agree.

Oosen: Yay! We agree on something other than keeping Amane in the doghouse!

Amane: *barks*

Oosen: Good girl, you don't run away anymore because otherwise you'll get shot again.

Sorren: See you guys later.


	5. I found 2, now about the last

Oosen: I want some waffles.

Sorren: Me too.

Oosen: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Just Amane *pets her*.

* * *

_Sora is in Traverse Town. He has found some new friends that have agreed to help him find his own. Goofy, a knight, and Donald Duck, a court magician. He has met several others whose worlds have been swallowed by darkness; a cold and seemingly uncaring man named Leon, a beautiful woman named Aerith, a energetic ninja girl by the name of Yuffie and finally, a brilliant engineer and pilot, Cid.  
Sora set off in the vessel known as a Gummi Ship, eager to get on with his search for his missing friends, and even the one he just met, Amane. He knew they were out there, waiting for him and he was determined to find them. They said their goodbies to the people of Traverse Town and set off to other worlds!_

_Sora. He wielded a weapon in the shape of a giant key. His new friends, always loyal. Their group went from one world to the next, sealing keyholes in not so obvious places. Like a small door with a face, a place in an underground trove, an underwater grotto, and a few others. He vanquished foes, they all leading to newer destinations, more friends and much adventure. A few times, Sora thought he could see Kairi. Another he actually found Riku who playfully avoided his questions. Now he was in a wondrous place of pirates, a boy who flied and if one believed, fly himself..._

_

* * *

_

This Hollow Bastion... I think perhaps I've been here before, because I can faintly remember things that I shouldn't. The grand hall with its twin curving staircases and all the detailing on the walls, carpet and ceiling... I know this place.  
I was walking, my sandals padding the carpeted flooring with soft thuds, I looked around, my mouth slightly agape.

"You should close your mouth. It could get stuck like that," the boy said, my constant companion. I glared at him and shrugged.

"This is Hollow Bastion. Keep your wits about you, we're to expect company soon. I don't know if whether or not they'll be friendly or not..." he said calmly and then he added, "I'm going to fade right about now. I'm too uneasy,"  
And with that he faded away from me.

"Hey! Don't leave me...!" I stammered and then sighed. I wondered what his problem was. I decided that he wasn't needed anyway, that I could take care of myself. I wasn't so sure when _he_ appeared. No not that guy, the one with the silver hair, just at the top of the staircases. Looking down at me, as surprised as I, and let me tell you, I was almost shitting my khakis.

"Riku...?!" I said, surprised because I wasn't expecting him of all people to be here in this creepy castle.

"A-Amane!?" he said, just as surprised.

He still looked the same. Silvery-white hair, muscular arms, the same outfit, the same old Riku... At least, that's what I thought...

"You're here. That's good. I wouldn't have had to go and find you too," he smiled. My heart quickened a bit, but I let it settle down with a deep breath.

"What do you mean? Is Sora and Kairi here too?" I asked. Finally I could get some answers as to what was happening, about everything. Because Riku was here, and maybe Sora and Kairi, and then maybe together we could go back home again! And to forget whatever happened here. I hoped for that.

He looked away, "Kairi's here, but..."

"What'd'you mean?"

"Sora, he... I think there might be something wrong with him. I tried to get him to come back with me but he refused. Don't worry though. We'll all be together again, no matter what. Kairi will be back to her old self again too,"

That stopped me from what I was about to say, "Kairi, what's wrong with her? What do you mean her old self again?"

He didn't answer me, only turned and gently took my hand. He led me into numerous halls until we stopped in front of a set of dark oak doors where he opened them. Inside was a princess styled bed with black, sheer curtains that moved in the breeze from the open window. The room itself was a bit malevolant looking, but was crafted beautifully. A large dark armoire stood in the corner, a circular mirror next to it, a few paintings of bleak landscapes and a rocking chair on the left.

I strode over to the side of the bed and parted the black curtains where a red-haired princess lay. Her eyes were partially closed, she seemed dead.

"Kairi? Kairi!" I yelled. I took hold of her shoulder and shaked her a bit but Riku quickly grabbed me away from her.

"Calm down! Amane, stop," he said, struggling to keep me from hurting him and myself. I cried out. He placed a hand over my mouth and I tried to scream. I made only muffled sounds, "Stop. She's not dead! Look. Her chest,"  
I looked over. It was true, her chest was faintly but surely going up and down. I calmed down immediately, my body slumping to the ground where Riku left me.

"I thought she was dead..." I muttered, "Everything is just so overwhelming that I don't think I can help it. The monsters, the island gone, you both and Sora disappearing... Not to mention my memories". Riku placed a hand on my back and patted me.

"It's okay. I know a way to get her back to normal, but I need your help. You need to listen to everything I say, no matter what. I need you to trust me," he said. I looked up and nodded, wiping away a loose tear that managed its way out of my eye.

"I'll do anything. Anything you need. I promise," I said. I don't know why but he smiled, but I had already pledged myself to him.

"Okay here's what I need you to do..." Riku began, his aqua blue eyes locked onto mine and I listened to everything I was supposed to do. I nodded when he asked if I would do it. Anything, I would do anything because now I knew that Sora wasn't himself either. He was tainted. Riku said so and I believe him because he saved Kairi, and now me too so I wouldn't be swayed by the now evil Sora. I will bring him down, it's the only way to save both him and Kairi!

_

* * *

_

Oosen: Muahahahaha!!! Riku (post-Ansem) has convinced Amane to go track down Sora and take him out!!! The plot thickens!

Sorren: Not really... BUT! *HUGS* You wrote it in 3 hours so I'm so proud of you.

Oosen: Get off of me... I need a coffee...

Sorren: See you next time everybody.

Oosen: Why are you here? This is MY story.

Sorren: 'Cause your my sister? And I love you?

Oosen: Go away! RAWR!! *attacks with a rope and ties up*


	6. Elimination

Oosen: Ahhh... A nice break is what I needed to get my creativeness working again!

Sorren: Are you sure it wasn't because you were being lazy again? I mean, it's been like.... FOREVER! Y'know?

Oosen: Sis... Don't even go there.

Sorren: I know what you did last summer!

Oosen: Wait, what?

Sorren: I know what you did last summer.

Oosen: You were with me. In China. What the hell? You make no sense...

Sorren: I don't have to! Do your damn disclaimer!

Oosen: Fine then! Gosh! I don't anything that has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts! OKay? OKay!

* * *

_Sora looks up at the sky. It was a nice night out. _

_"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" Donald screamed. Sora turned around on his heel, getting ready for battle! He summoned forth his keyblade, an instrument that was as familiar as his own heart and body. Almost like an extension of him.  
What scared the poor magician was a ghostly looking dog. It floated and looked cheerfully at Sora, barking playfully. Sora relaxed, his keyblade disappearing._

_"Geez, Donald. No need to be so scared, it's just a dog. See? Even though it... looks like a ghost..." he said, turning to the dog again. He frowned, then took another look around him. This place was kind of creepy. Scary, really. Tombstones, pumpkins, ghosts, and the occasional black cat would occasionally cross their paths. It was as if this place was going to be celebrating Halloween soon or something._

_"Gwarsh Sora, y'think he might want us to follow him?" Goofy said, and then Sora noticed he was gesturing to the ghostly dog who was somersaulting in the air. He barked a bit more and whined for them to follow him._

_"Alright then, let's go!" he announced following the doggie. He looked back at his friends. Even his friends, he had to admit, were a little scary looking. The whole outfit thing in different worlds in order to 'fit in' were a bit strange. Donald looked like an intimidating mummy, wrapped in bandages head to to bill, and then Goofy was more or less a werewolf with shredded clothes and everything. Sora looked down at his own clothes. They were dark and kinda gothic, with bat wings, fangs and a strange pumpkin hat... thing... covered him. He thought this place was strange._

_The young vamp boy looked around the dark town. Spiralled towers, twisted statues, a full moon in the sky... The place felt festive in that 'someone's gonna scare the living crap outta ya!' kind of way. It did in fact. Approximately 4.29385 seconds into the place..._

_They met a tall skeleton man thing named Jack Skellington, a harmless jokester who was the King of the Pumpkin Patch, Knight of Fright, an all around nice guy, albeit a bit stubborn and wouldn't stop on something once he put his mind to it. _

_Sora looked around. Surely there was a reason for coming to this place? For all the fright and mystery, this place was awfully quiet..._

_..._

_Suddenly!!!! A giant horde of random Wight Knights attacked!_

_5 minutes later..._

_"Well, maybe there is a keyhole here?" Donald questioned, unsure of what to do next. Sora wiped a bit of sweat off his brow, and sighed. Those heartless freaked him out a bit (not scare!) just by the way they were so unpredictable and the way they moved, like they had no bones!_

_"Yeah. And if there is, we have to find it and lock it up tight! Right guys?" Sora said, looking to both Goofy and Donald for approval._

_"Right! And let's find that keyhole!" Donald exclaimed._

_And so... They found it, destroyed the bag of bugs known as Ooogie Boogie, and locked the keyhole up tight... However, they were not all done here, not yet..._

* * *

I looked up at the dark hole that loomed before me. Of course I had no idea what it was, so what was it that he wanted me to do with it?

Riku looked at me blankly, then said," Well? Aren't you going to head out now?"

I looked at him. Okay, of course I knew what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to go and destroy Sora. Duh. Because he was all corrupt and everything and that he refused to join us for some reason, though I couldn't imagine why. Riku said it was because he had found new friends and that they were the ones who did the corrupting, giving him a taste of impure power, to use him for their own gains. I thought these other 'friends' of Sora to be abhorred. Why would anyone do that? I did not understand.

"What do you want me to with this thing? Do I like... What do I do with it?" I was so confused. Perhaps he could have explained it to me...?

"Walk right into the darkness, feel its embrace, accept it, let it into your heart... Then, when you're far enough into it, find your way to the traitor. There, you will find Sora that way," he said. He seemed so calm... It was... odd, yet comforting in a weird way.

I tilted my head to the side a bit, but then shrugged my shoulders and tried to do what he had told me to do. I felt it wrap around me. Without resistance I let it enswarm me, feeling a bit lightheaded, I closed my eyes, ever walking forward...

I finally opened my eyes, "Where... Am I?" I looked frantically around. No, of course Riku wasn't here. Nope. Nobody in sight really. There was quite a town up ahead. It looked like Halloween was in full tail. Huh. I wonder why? Ugh, now I felt a bit out of place in this dark scene. I looked down at my arm, summoning my gauntlet, my friend.  
Same as before. The long, billowing cloud, the material wrapped around my arm. I smirked. It would seem finding things here wouldn't be too hard here.  
Suddenly, my clothing changed in a glow of light. I wore some type of dark version of my previous outfit. Although with some small changes. There were dark spirally vines covering my arms, my legs and half of my chest. My white shirt was changed into black and ripped in some parts, and it looked almost like patchwork because of all the stitches. I raised the gauntlet to my face and looked at my face. It looked so dark... Dark circles were prominant. Lips were rouged. I look kind of scary but I guess that was the point seeing as it fitted the theme of this world.  
Well, I probably should get going. Things weren't going to get done without me anyways.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" a voice crept in. I didn't even glance downwards.

"I know what I have to do. Sora must be eleminated. It's all I have to do," I said.

"If that's what you think, then I hope you're right. Things cannot be easily repaired, especially under these circumstances,"

"I know what I'm doing! I don't need you telling me weird and cryptic things! I know what I have to do. It's for the best. He won't listen to reason, you know that. This is the best way. The only way," I said, biting my lips slightly. I wasn't going to chicken out now, not when success loomed over me. It would be easy. I could take down Sora.

"You can't overcome the true light. Don't stray too far from it, don't get too close,"

I shook my head. I was not backing down. I had to find Sora!

_Sora looked up at the night sky, all the stars twinkled and winked at him. He corssed his arms over his chest and his brow furrowed. How long would it be until he would be able to find Kairi and Riku? Not to mention the other girl, Amane. She was a mystery. They just met and then only a few days later she seemed as important as the other two, his very best friends. It was strange. Like she was meant to fit in with them. Strange..._

_"Sora, whatcha thinkin' about?" Goofy asked._

_"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking when I'll be able to meet my friends. I haven't seen them in a while. I miss them I guess. I mean, the last that I saw of any of them was back on Destiny Islands... I even miss that girl Amane and I've only met her a few days before any of this happened," Sora said. He sighed, and then stretched his shoulder. He might be needed to defend his friends, after all, there were still hidden enemies and he needed to be in fighting form to help._

_"Don't worry Sora. I'm sure we'll find them right?" Donald chimed in cheerfully._

_"Yeah. You're right. I'm sure they're waiting for us. Wherever they are," Sora smiled. _

_Our young hero would not realize how soon it was when he would meet them. Or under the reasons..._

I walked down the path of the village and passed through the gates unbothered. Rather large mistake I surmised as I walked casually past the crowds of witches, ghouls, vampires, monsters, ect. I would have to clear them out to find Sora before he caused any harm. I was surprised that the town wasn't in a riot ignited by passion for their lives. Surely Sora was a very real threat to them? Tainted by the evil power bestowed upon him? Hmmm...

I raised my gauntlet into the air, the symbols and swirls slowly glowing with power until visible energy poured out. The bustle of the town stopped for a moment, then gave a large berth around me which is what I planned. Then without warning, I smashed my gloved hand into the ground, creating a shockwave of power surging through the earth! A ripple that expanded and made creatures fly into the air even as it so much as went an inch near them. Of course this wouldn't hurt anybody. Not that I knew of. It was simply to scare them away before anyone got really hurt, and it worked perfectly.

* * *

Oosen: Alright, I'm finished.

Sorren: It took you long enough.

Oosen: Shuddup... Anyways... Sora might get his butt whooped, or it could be the other way around. Who knows? Depends on how I feel. Well, until next time! See ya.


End file.
